Cette chose qui n'a pas de prix
by D.Dewitt
Summary: Il est des choses qui ont une valeur inestimable, mais qui n'ont pas de prix. (One-Shot)
**Le prix à payer**

Contrairement à ses collègues, il n'apprécie pas tellement la compagnie des humains. Mais dans la profession, on ne travaille pas sans partenaire. Il a bien dû en choisir un, lui aussi.

Bang !

L'homme sursaute. Serre les dents. Appuie toujours plus fort sur son flanc, sans crier de douleur. Ils se rapprochent. Merde. Que faire ? Courir ? Non. Pas possible. Il est trop faible pour aller assez vite. Mais a-t-il le choix ? Bien sûr qu'il a le choix. On a _toujours_ le choix, quelle que soit la situation à affronter, quelles que soient les difficultés qui se présentent. Et puis, il n'est pas tout seul. Son partenaire est à ses côtés, et lui donne toujours la force de se battre, de ne jamais baisser les bras. Le crime n'attend pas. Blessure au couteau ou non, c'est ainsi. Les risques du métier, dit-on.

\- Il a dû partir dans cette direction, les gars !

Une voix rauque, mais bien distincte, se fait entendre dans les ténèbres de Voilaroc. Cette ville est dangereuse, c'est même le berceau du crime dans la région. Encore plus de nuit. On retrouve chaque jour des victimes de réglements de compte dans le caniveau. Triste spectacle s'il en est.

Le type en imperméable brun soupire, compresse encore sa chemise blanche désormais rougie avec ses doigts tout aussi ensanglantés, puis fait quelques pas.

 _Aïe_. C'est douloureux, évidemment. Mais plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ, en réalité. C'est lancinant, on sent les entrailles remuer sous ses mains tremblantes, on est à deux doigts de régurgiter son dîner et, finalement, c'est un gros coup de chance si ça n'arrive pas. Silencieux, dans les ténèbres, discret mais toujours à ses côtés, son partenaire demeure, vigilant. Les yeux ouverts, à l'affut du moindre son suspect.

Derrière eux, les mafieux sont toujours à leurs trousses. Costumes blancs, faits sur mesure, qui détonnent avec la noirceur de la nuit. Un spectacle d'une beauté éblouissante, malheureusement gâché par le cliquetis des armes à feu et le sang sur leurs mains.

Dans la ruelle, l'homme poursuit sa progression, haletant. Ils sont encore sur la mauvaise piste, mais l'odeur métallique du sang ne tardera pas à leur parvenir. C'est une question de minutes, voire même de secondes. Il doit se dépêcher. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre d'appeler du renfort ; il se ferait repérer. Sa voix serait très facilement audible à dix mètres à la ronde, avec ce silence oppressant, parfois interrompu par le claquement des chaussures de ses poursuivants sur le béton, ou encore le hululement des Hoothoot. Quoique, ils se font rares ces derniers temps. Non pas que cela lui manque. L'homme à l'imperméable leur voue une haine féroce, à ces bêtes qui ont si souvent perturbé son sommeil fragile.

Blong !

Yeux écarquillés de stupeur. La poubelle métallique vient de se renverser dans un fracas assourdissant. Ils arrivent. Il le sait, il entend leur pas rapide résonner contre le sol.

\- On le tient ! T'es fait, sale flic !

Il ferme les yeux, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Les ouvre de nouveau pour faire face à la réalité. La dure et implacable réalité. Ils sont sept ou huit, tous en costard blanc, un sourire carnassier fixé au visage pour certains, clope entre les lèvres pour d'autres. Celui qui semble être leur chef s'avance, pistolet à la main.

Clic.

Il enlève le cran de sûreté et lâche un râle de satisfaction. Il va pouvoir dormir avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait, cette nuit. Si tant est qu'il dorme. Il doit bien être trois heures du matin.

L'homme en imperméable ne retire pas les doigts de la plaie. Il a trop peur de se vider de son sang sur le sol. Trop disgracieux, comme mort. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment prêté attention à cet inconnu nommé honneur que beaucoup de ses collègues estiment. Il déglutit, ce qui n'échappe pas à son bourreau.

\- On a peur ? Rassure-toi, ça ne fera pas mal. A moins que je décide de commencer par les rotules, histoire de m'amuser un peu...

Un éclair de haine ou de colère, ou peut-être un mélange des deux, passe dans le regard de son partenaire, qui serre furieusement les poings. Pour qui se prend-il, ce satané voyou ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une arme qu'il doit se croire tout permis !

Le mafieux, ayant clairement remarqué l'état du partenaire de sa proie, ricane, le regard méprisant et le rictus mauvais.

\- Eh ben alors, sale bête ? Tu veux qu'on commence par toi peut-être ?

Ce ne serait pas prudent de filer une bonne correction à ce type tout de suite. Ils ont tous les deux perdu beaucoup d'énergie et aucun des deux n'a la force d'asséner une quelconque attaque. L'homme à l'imperméable ne réagit pas, tétanisé. Mais son partenaire a le temps de voir le coup venir et de se jeter sur son ami pour le sauver.

Bang !

Il reçoit la balle de plein fouet. Il ne hurle pas de douleur. A quoi cela servirait-il ? L'homme a le temps de pleurer à chaudes larmes en le voyant s'effondrer au sol, inconscient, une mare de sang s'étalant sous son petit corps. Il s'évanouit aux côtés de son ami.

Le chef des criminels s'approche des deux corps inanimés et hausse les épaules.

\- Ils vont bientôt crever dans leur propre sang. On dégage, les flics vont pas tarder à rappliquer à cause du coup de feu !

Ses subalternes ne se font pas prier pour obéir, laissant les deux pauvres bougres à leur lente agonie.

Il ouvre les yeux. La lumière lui brûle la rétine, mais il finit par s'y habituer, lentement. Il ne prend pas la peine d'analyser la situation et se redresse. _Aïe_. Merde, ça fait mal. Il avise son flanc, recouvert d'un épais bandage sous sa chemise blanche ouverte. Elle est vraiment en mauvais état. Il comprend vite qu'il se trouve sur un lit d'hôpital. Il y en a un second à sa droite, sur lequel se trouve son imperméable brun. En y regardant de plus près, le vêtement semble recouvrir quelque chose.

 _Non. Non. Non._

Il ne veut pas y croire. Il se lève, chancèle, retombe sur le lit, se relève, marche péniblement jusqu'au lit voisin, et reste un moment à observer le manteau vieux de quelques années déjà. Puis du bout des doigts, il le soulève pour le remettre immédiatement sur le petit cadavre de Cradopaud qui git là, l'air paisible.

Son Pokémon lui a sauvé la vie au prix de la sienne. C'est injuste. Pourquoi a-t-il eu à payer pour lui ? L'homme ne veut pas ça. C'est horrible. Horrible.

Il reste prostré dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, refusant la moindre nourriture, fumant toutes les cigarettes à sa portée, se noyant dans les souvenirs et les volutes de fumée, ces choses si éphémères et pourtant si belles.

L'agent Beladonis a dû un jour choisir son partenaire, sans penser un seul instant que cela coûterait la vie à un pauvre Pokémon qui n'a rien demandé à personne.


End file.
